In the past, many devices have been proposed to aid a professional or amateur magician in performing magic "tricks." Many of these devices have been well received, especially among amateur magicians, because they enable the performer to present illusions to the audience without requiring the great degree of skill achieved by professionals. Some of these devices included, for example, decks of cards wherein some of the cards were "shaved" to permit easy location of a particular card by the performer. Others have been in the form of a magician's hat which have included a hidden compartment for concealment of the traditional rabbit or dove which the magician miraculously "pulls" out of the hat.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved magic hat having a plurality of concealed inner compartments for the storage of trick accessories.
In accordance with the above, the present invention includes a magic hat having a tall upper compartment which is closed at one end and carries a rim or brim at the other end. A fluid reservoir cavity is formed by a plurality of baffle means in the uppermost end. A storage compartment is mounted within the fluid reservoir cavity, flush with the baffle means for storing a plurality of cards and/or a flag or scarf which can be pulled from the hat. A crescent shaped longitudinal cavity is provided along the interior of one side of the hat for storing a "magic wand" and also forms a second fluid reservoir. Access holes to the crescent cavity are provided on the exterior of the hat and disguised or hidden by a wide band of flexible or fabric material. An elastic string is provided about the band to enable the performer to cause the hat to mysteriously slide across a table while waving the wand above the hat and tugging on a portion of the elastic string.